Aphrodisiac
by Ninja-edit
Summary: BL. Generalisasi kata yang berujung pada Mamajuana dan Mail Jeevas. Matt/Mello. Exchange fic for: Momochi Mimi'san.


**Judul: **Aphrodisiac

**Fandom:** Death Note

**Disclaimer:** Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ooba

**Genre:** General/Humor

**Rating:** T

**Dedicated to: **Momochi Mimi'san

**WARNING:** BL, Lime, Science-abuse, possible OOC-ness

**Pairing:** MattMello

**NOTE:** Exchange fic for _**Momochi Mimi'san**_.

Ficlet ini ber-setting ketika Matt & Mello masih berada di Wammy's House dan baru saja menginjak usia remaja mereka. Semi-AU jika anda melihatnya demikian.

Playing with fire will make you get burnt. Flames will be sent to hell along with flamers.

Without further ado, enjoy the ficlet.. :)

* * *

**Aphrodisiac**

**

* * *

**

.

Suara tonggeret musim panas terdengar bersahutan. Matahari menggantung malas di langit, memancarkan panas teriknya yang membuat semangat siapapun yang berada nun jauh di bawahnya menguap dan lenyap tanpa sisa.

Di tengah cuaca panas tak tertahankan seperti itu, Wammy's House malah mengadakan outdoor-study, dimana kini belasan anak asuhan Wammy's House tengah duduk mematung berjejer mengelilingi sebuah pohon akasia besar dalam bentuk setengah lingkaran.

Dari sekian banyak keluhan, cacian, bahkan makian dalam hati masing-masing siswa malang itu, terlihat sesosok anak laki-laki berambut merah yang tampak terkantuk-kantuk menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bertumpu di pahanya. Tak terlihat seorangpun yang mempedulikannya. Semua anak tengah larut dalam pikiran—atau lebih tepatnya, gerutuannya—masing-masing.

Suara dehem menjadi pembuka mata pelajaran hari itu. Seorang wanita setengah baya bertubuh tambun menenteng sebuah buku tipis seukuran atlas, dengan tongkat tipis panjang dan kotak kacamata merah kehitaman di tangannya yang satu lagi.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak," suara wanita itu terdengar nyaring dan sedikit memekik. Nada oktafnya yang kuat membuat sebagian siswa mengernyitkan alis tak tahan dengan bunyi melengking yang baru saja menerobos selaput tipis gendang telinga mereka yang super sensitif di tengah cuaca panas begini.

"Selamat pagi?" wanita itu kembali membuka suaranya, memberi penekanan di ujung kalimatnya seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Menunggu salam jawaban dari murid-muridnya.

"Selamat pagi Mrs. Tabriiiiis," para siswa yang tengah mengelilingi wanita itu menyahut dengan memanjangkan ujung namanya.

Wanita itu mengembangkan senyum lebar—entah ia memang tidak menangkap isyarat malas dari anak-anak didiknya atau tak mengacuhkannya.

"Pagi ini kita akan belajar tentang—"

"Mrs. Tabris," sebuah suara tegas menyeruak dan menyela ucapan sang wanita setengah baya, yang kini terhenti dari gerakan membuka kotak kacamatanya dan menatap lurus pada sumber suara.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang belajar di luar kelas, di puncak musim panas begini," sang pemilik suara kembali membunyikan vokal lantangnya tanpa ragu.

Beberapa anak terkesiap, mengamati raut wajah Mrs. Tabris mereka yang terkenal sadis, dan wajah si rambut pirang—pemilik suara lantang yang telah menyuarakan suara hati mereka itu.

Mrs. Tabris meraih kacamatanya dari dalam kotak merah kehitamannya dan segera mengaitkan gagangnya di belakang cuping telinganya. Setelah kacamata berbingkai keemasan itu bertengger dengan sempurna di wajahnya yang ber-make up tebal, ia kembali mengamati si anak berambut pirang.

"Oh, maaf. Kusangka barusan yang berbicara itu anak perempuan. Pirang sebahu dengan tampang manis," ujar Mrs. Tabris dengan seringai di sudut bibirnya. Serentak lapangan rumput itu riuh dengan bunyi tawa yang menggema.

Menggeram, si anak berambut pirang menggertakkan barisan giginya geram, "Mello, Mrs. Tabris. Dan kalau kau lupa, aku mendapat angka tertinggi dalam mata pelajaranmu," ujar si pirang yang mengaku bernama Mello itu dengan nada congkak yang lantang, berusaha menyaingi tawa riuh yang tengah menggila di tempat itu.

Mrs. Tabris mengangkat bahunya, "Mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini, anak-anak," ujarnya sama sekali tak mengacuhkan kata-kata dan aura panas yang memancar dari satu muridnya yang berambut pirang di pojok barisan sayap kiri itu.

Mello menggeram kesal. Emosinya sudah memuncak, namun ia tahu benar bahwa marah-marah tidak akan membawanya kemanapun, malah membuat suasana hatinya semakin tidak enak. Cuaca panas, udara gerah, telinga berdenyut menangkap lengkingan suara Mrs. Tabris yang tak disukainya, lengkap sudah ia rasa penderitaannya hari itu.

"Tata Bahasa itu ilmu pengetahuan yang cantik dan mempesona," untuk yang kesejuta kalinya Mello menangkap celotehan panjang lebar Mrs. Tabris samar-samar.

Mello tahu benar bahwa kemampuan otaknya jauh di atas rata-rata, ia adalah seorang jenius. Lalu kenapa pula ia harus belajar tata bahasa? Ya Tuhan—gerutunya dalam hati.

"—Jadi begitulah, hari ini kita akan belajar mengenai penyusunan generalisasi kata."

Mello memutar bola matanya. Generalisasi kepalamu, itu sih pelajaran anak SD!—sungutnya dalam hati.

"Sebagian dari kalian sudah tentu merasa ini topik yang membosankan bukan?" seolah membaca hati Mello, Mrs. Tabris menyeringai dan menatapnya sekilas, sebelum kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh siswa di hadapannya. "Karena itu, supaya ini menjadi lebih menarik, kita jadikan semacam permainan," lanjutnya mengangkat kedua alisnya dan tersenyum lebar. Kedua bola mata birunya berkilat penuh gairah semangat. Mello heran darimana wanita apruh baya itu mendapat energi di tengah cuaca terik begini.

Beberapa anak kasak-kusuk. Sebagian merasa tertarik dan sebagian lagi merasa super bosan. Mello ada di kategori yang terakhir, tentunya.

"Peraturannya mudah," Mrs. Tabris kembali membuka suaranya, dan menggoreskan spidol hitamnya di _whiteboard_ yang tergantung di batang pohon akasia di belakangnya. "Satu anak menyebutkan beberapa Kata Khusus, sebanyak lima kata. Kata Khusus yang disebutkan itu menjadi kunci bagi anak lainnya untuk menebak Kata Umum-nya."

Mello mendengus.

"Ok, mari kita mulai dengan….." suara Mrs. Tabris terhenti sejenak, "Matt, kurasa kau sudah sangat jenius dalam tata bahasa hingga merasa tak perlu lagi mengikuti pelajaranku dan memilih tidur siang di pagi hari?" sahut Mrs. Tabris tiba-tiba, nada suaranya berubah seketika, penuh tekanan dan sindiran. Tongkat panjangnya menyorong pada satu titik di bagian belakang sayap kanan barisan.

Kontan belasan pasang mata menatap ke arah yang ditunjuk Mrs. Tabris dengan ujung tongkat panjangnya itu. Yang ditunjuk adalah seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah dengan kacamata goggle menutupi hampir seluruh bagian atas wajahnya. Anak yang sama dengan yang tampak mencolok di awal tadi.

Anak berambut merah itu terhenyak dari kondisi super ngantuknya, celingukan memandang teman-temannya yang mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Mello menghela napas. Ia tahu betul Mrs. Tabris paling senang mempermalukan murid-muridnya yang tidak patuh, seperti yang barusan dilakukannya pada Mello—dan anak berambut merah itu. Siapa namanya? Ah ya, Matt.

Mello memicingkan matanya sedikit, cahaya matahari yang terang menimbulkan efek halo di atas kepala anak berambut merah itu dan membuat pandangannya menjadi kabur.

Ia tak mengenal anak berambut merah itu, hanya satu-dua kali berpapasan di ruang loker atau di koridor gedung panti. Beberapa kali matanya menangkap sosok berambut merah itu duduk di sudut larut dengan _gameboy_ di tangannya, tak tertarik untuk bergabung bermain sepak bola atau permainan _outdoor_ lainnya.

Sepintas ia teringat pernah melihat anak itu mengobrol dengan Near di depan pintu masuk perpustakaan. Kemungkinan besar anak itu berada di kelas yang sama dengan Near dalam hampir seluruh mata pelajaran, jika bukan dengannya.

"Matt?" suara Mrs. Tabris yang nyaring kembali terdengar dan mengembalikan kesadaran Mello. Mello kembali memperhatikan situasi yang tengah terjadi.

Anak berambut merah yang dipanggil Matt itu menguap lebar, sebelum kemudian menggeliat dan menjawab datar, "Anda bicara sesuatu, Mrs?"

Tawa kencang semakin bergema. Wajah Mrs. Tabris memerah dan urat-urat di sekitar jidat lebarnya tampak menonjol. Mello menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit. Tertarik dengan si rambut merah.

"Mail Jeevas, sebutkan lima Kata Khusus yang lalu akan dibuat generalisasi-nya oleh temanmu," seru Mrs. Tabris dengan gusar, namun berusaha tetap tenang dan hanya merapatkan barisan giginya dan mendesis.

Matt tampak berpikir sejenak, dan detik berikutnya suatu desakan iseng muncul dalam benaknya, "Ambergris, Maca, Saffron, Tribulus terestris, Spanish fly," ujarnya sambil nyengir lebar.

Sontak air muka Mrs. Tabris memucat. Begitu juga dengan Mello. Mello mengedipkan matanya berulangkali, tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Sementara anak lain terkesiap, sebagian heran dan sebagian lagi memekik kecil. Ada juga yang tak punya ide sama sekali mengenai apa yang baru saja disebutkan kawan rambut merah yang sepantaran mereka itu.

"Mucuna pruriens, Socratea exorrhiza, Lettuce, Arugula, Damiana," Matt mulai lagi dengan nada acuh tak acuh.

"Cukup Matt!" Mrs. Tabris memotong dengan geram, "bukankah kukatakan lima saja cukup?" ujarnya lagi dengan sorot mata penuh amarah.

Matt mengangkat bahunya, membiarkan Mrs. Tabris melanjutkan pelajaran membosankannya kembali.

Mrs. Tabris menghela napas beratnya, menahan amarahnya dan kembali berujar, "Sepertinya teman kita Matt sudah membaca buku yang menarik, tapi sayang hal itu sangat tidak pantas diungkapkan di depan umum seperti ini. Mari kita lanjut saja pada—"

"Kenapa tidak?" Mello berseru dari tempatnya duduk. Bokongnya panas dan pegal karena duduk di kursi kayu keras di bawah nyala matahari yang memanggangnya. Jadi jangan salahkan ia yang memendam rasa tak tertahankan untuk mempermainkan gurunya yang baginya sangat menyebalkan itu.

Mrs. Tabris berdehem, membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan berujar dengan sedikit gugup, "Itu sesuatu yang erm… tak pantas, itu saja. Tidak sopan."

"Tidak sopan bagaimana?" Mello kembali bertanya dengan wajah (sok) polosnya, mati-matian menahan tawa. Tampang Mrs. Tabris yang kelabakan sungguh tiada duanya. Ia puas betul melihatnya.

Mrs. Tabris menunjuk Matt dengan geram, "Matt! Ruang konseling. Sekarang."

Murid-murid yang lain terkejut, saling pandang dan sebagian lagi memandang Matt dengan prihatin sembari menahan tawa. Rupanya tak semua anak belia ini mengerti apa yang diucapkan Matt hingga membuat Mrs. Tabris marah besar dan kelimpungan.

"Epimedium grandiflorum, Eurycoma longifolia, Atta laevigata, Borojoa patinoi, Yohimbine," Mello berujar lantang, mengalihkan perhatian para murid padanya. Seringai lebar terpoles penuh kepuasan di wajahnya.

Mrs. Tabris menunjuk ke arahnya cepat dengan telapak tangan yang terkepal erat, "Mihail Kheel, kau juga!"

* * *

Mello melangkahkan kakinya sambil bersenandung kecil. Ujung sepatu kets-nya berdecit berpantulan dengan lantai keramik di sepanjang lorong gedung.

Dalam beberapa langkah, ia telah sampai di depan pintu besar berwarna merah dengan papan tanda 'Ruang Konseling' tergantung di atasnya.

"Didepak dari kelas juga?" sebuah suara terdengar dari belakangnya. Mello sontak memutar lehernya, dan didapatinya Matt tengah mengacungkan sekaleng cokelat dingin di tangannya.

"Yang begitu sih, bukan kelas. _Hanya _orang dungu yang belajar tata bahasa di luar ruangan di tengah musim panas begini," dengus Mello, memberikan penekanan pada kata 'hanya'.

Matt tertawa kecil, rambut kemerahannya yang pendek bergoyang sedikit, seirama dengan bahunya yang terguncang pelan, "Memang betul katamu itu, kurasa ruang konseling masih jauh lebih baik."

"Serius kau? Ceramah Mr. Theodore?" Mello mengerutkan keningnya.

"Minimal ada AC," tukas Matt.

Mello menyeringai, "Oh tentu saja," sahutnya.

Ketika pandangan Mello kembali pada cokelat dingin di tangan Matt, seketika keningnya kembali berkerut, "Aku tak pernah dengar Mr. Theodore membolehkan murid bimbingannya membawa minuman masuk ke dalam ruangannya?"

Matt mengangkat bahunya, "Kuhabiskan sekarang," ujarnya tenang.

Tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri di hadapan Matt, Mello memutuskan untuk menunggu kawan barunya itu menyelesaikan minumnya. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu kayu besar bercat merah di belakangnya dengan santai, ia mengamati kawan berbuat usilnya yang bergaya nyentrik itu.

Matt mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan warna belang hitam-putih, dengan celana jeans kebiruan yang pudar dan tampak robek di beberapa bagian. Entah gaya atau tak punya uang beli baru. Yang jelas, si Matt di hadapannya itu cukup menarik dari segi fisik, didukung oleh postur tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap dan dada bidangnya dengan otot yang cukup menjanjikan akan terbentuk dengan sempurna—kelak.

"Senang dengan apa yang kau lihat?" suara Matt membuyarkan lamunan liar Mello.

Mello menatap lawan bicaranya yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya dalam jarak kurang dari setengah meter itu. Provokasi seksi tersirat dari seringai yang tersungging di bibir tipisnya yang kemerahan.

Tanpa sadar Mello menjilat bibirnya sendiri, terpaku pada lidah merah muda Matt yang tengah menjilat buliran cokelat dingin di bibirnya sendiri.

Matt menarik sudut bibirnya, dan mencondongkan badannya ke depan semakin mendekat pada Mello.

Napas Mello tertahan, dapat dirasakannya hembusan napas Matt yang menerpa wajahnya. Setengah kesadarannya mengatakan bahwa laki-laki berambut merah itu kini hanya terpisah beberapa senti dari tempatnya mematung dalam pesona si rambut merah.

"Oyster, Cow cod soup, Ginkgo biloba, Ginseng, dan…" Matt menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak, suaranya semakin merendah dengan desahan napasnya yang membuat sekujur tubuh Mello bereaksi dalam emosi penuh gairah. "…Dark chocolate…" lanjut Matt sejenak kemudian, dengan desahan seksi di ujung kata yang bergulir lembut dari bibir tipisnya.

Mello menelan ludah. Kerongkongannya terasa kering dan peluh yang mengucur di dahinya sama sekali tak membuat keadaan lebih baik. Ia menatap kaleng cokelat dingin di tangan Matt sekali lagi.

'Brigantia - Dark Choco'

Mello mengeja tulisan pada kaleng berwarna cokelat gelap dengan embun dingin di permukaannya itu dalam hati.

Seketika, dengan pikirannya yang setengah mengawang, kelogisan perlahan kembali menyeruak sel-sel otaknya. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya dan balas menyeringai pada Matt yang kini kembali meneguk minuman dingin dark chocholate-nya itu sampai tak bersisa dalam satu tegukan.

Bunyi kaleng kosong membentur keranjang sampah yang terletak beberapa meter dari mereka terdengar beberapa saat kemudian.

Namun yang dapat diolah oleh kesadaran Mello hanyalah tubuhnya yang ditekan keras oleh tubuh Matt yang lebih besar darinya, membuatnya terperangkap antara kayu bercat merah terang dengan tubuh panas penuh gairah di hadapannya.

Tanpa ragu Mello membuka kedua bibirnya yang bertaut dengan bibir Mello yang penuh sensasi dingin dari cokelat kalengnya sesaat sebelumnya. Dibiarkannya lidah Matt mengeksplorasi mulutnya dengan penuh gairah. Lidah cekatan itu menyusuri langit-langit mulut Mello, menjilat dan mengisap bibir bagian atas Mello, sebelum kemudian kembali menautkan lidah panjangnya itu dengan lidah Mello yang haus akan cokelat. Mello mengisap lidah Mello cepat, merasakan sensasi cokelat hitam dari sari-sari lidah Matt yang dengan tergesa dan kuat mengisap balik mulutnya.

Entah bagaimana, namun kini kedua tangan Mello sudah melingkar di leher Matt dan menekannya kuat mendekat ke arahnya, membuat Maat semakin dalam memasukkan lidahnya dan semakin kuat mengisapnya. Kedua tangan Matt melingkar di pinggang Mello dengan cepat dan erat, menindih tubuh ramping dan menawan itu dan mengeratkan kuncian tubuh mereka satu sama lain.

Lidah Matt menyusup lebih jauh, membuat Mello terkesiap dan melenguh dalam kenikmatannya yang tiada tara. Dengan lihai lidah Matt menjilat dan mengecap pangkal kerongkongan Mello yang lembut dan tak pernah terjamah sebelumnya. Mello mendesah, sungguh tak pernah ia bayangkan bahwa bercumbu akan terasa begitu memabukkan dan menyeretnya dalam gairah kenikmatan yang tak berujung.

"DIMANA ANAK-ANAK ITU? Seharusnya mereka sudah datang dari tadi!" sebuah suara lantang menyeruak diiringi derit pintu yang terbuka dengan cepat.

_**BUM**_

Mello dan Matt terjatuh bersamaan dengan terbuka lebarnya pintu yang menyangga tubuh mereka.

Mr. Theodore menatap mereka dengan tatapan horror, tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Berulangkali ia mengerjapkan matanya, menatap lurus-lurus pada kedua anak didiknya yang habis saling mencumbu di lantai marmer kantor konselingnya.

"MATT! MELLO!"

Pagi di puncak musim panas hari itu, diakhiri dengan penjelasan panjang lebar Matt soal Aphrodisiac di ruang konseling—yang tentu saja tak ayal membuatnya mendapat pukulan bogem mentah dari Mr. Theodore.

.

**OWARI**

.

**Omake:**

.

"Mello, sejak kapan kau senang mengemil cokelat?"

"Oh, Near. Kau bukan Ibuku hingga kau harus tahu segala sesuatu tentang kapan aku begini-kapan aku begitu," Mello memutar bola matanya.

"Dark chocolate mengandung _Phenylethylamine_ yang mampu menstimulasi otakmu ketika kau mengonsumsinya secara berlebihan, namun dinetralisir oleh enzim _Monoamine oxidase_ yang mengurangi konsentrasi _Phenylethylamine _yang sampai ke jaringan syaraf di otakmu."

"Aku tahu, Tuan Jenius. Phenylethylamine adalah salah satu Aphrodisiac, begitu kan?"

"Jadi kau senang mengonsumsi Aphro dalam bentuk Dark Choco?"

Mello menarik sudut bibirnya menanggapi pertanyaan lugu rival rambut peraknya itu, "Kalau boleh memilih, aku lebih senang M.J."

"Mamajuana?"

"Mail Jeevas."

.

.

**END**

.

* * *

**End Note:**

Wuah, fic pertama di fandom Death Note.. ^^;;

Saya buat fic ini atas permintaan Momochi Mimi'san sebagai Exchange Fic. Kalo sambutan terhadap ficlet sederhana ini baik, mungkin saya akan buat lagi lain kali heheh ^^

Semoga fic ini cukup menghibur.. :)

.

Sedikit penjelasan, semua kata-kata yang diucapkan Matt adalah jenis-jenis makanan/minuman yang mengandung Aphrodisiac.

**Aphrodisiac:** Stimulan pembangkit gairah seksual. :p

Makanan/Minuman yang mengandung Aphrodisiac yang disebutkan dalam fic ini:

_Ambergris, Maca, Saffron, Tribulus terestris, Spanish fly, Mucuna pruriens, Socratea exorrhiza, Lettuce, Arugula, Damiana, Epimedium grandiflorum, Eurycoma longifolia, Atta laevigata, Borojoa patinoi, Yohimbine, Oyster, Cow cod soup, Ginkgo biloba, Ginseng, Dark chocolate, Mamajuana_.

Dark chocolate mengandung Aphro dalam bentuk Phenyl. Makanya Matt membuat hal itu jadi alasan waktu ia dipergoki Mr. Theodore tengah berciuman dengan Mello. Dan tentu saja Mr. Theodore tahu itu cuma alasan belaka—toh kandungan Phenyl dalam cokelat hitam tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada otak seperti yang disinggung Near. :p


End file.
